Draco and his Lovely Apple
by Sashahp
Summary: A one-shot Drapple fanfiction. Draco falls in love with a green apple. The rest of the story is revealed as you read on...


**Hello! This is my first Drapple fanfic! Review guys!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room, contemplating his life. His life had turned totally upside down after the fall of Voldemort.

Some of the followers of Voldemort hadn't served him willingly. They were forced to do so for the safety of their families. Draco and his friends belonged to those families. They were all declared innocent. Draco and his Slytherin friends returned to school and formed a friendship with everyone. They were also friends with someone whom they didn't think they would even speak to. The Gryffindors. The Golden Trio, in particular. Surprisingly, Draco, Pansy, Blaise had formed a very friendly bond with the Golden Trio.

Draco sighed as he came out of his thoughts. He had to go to the library and do his Transfiguration essay with his friends. He looked at the time. He was late. He quickly collected his books and rushed to the library. Upon arriving at the library, he found The Golden Trio, Pansy and Blaise all huddled over at a table. He ran over to them, panting.

"You're late." Pansy pointed out.

"I know." Draco said.

"Alright, now." Hermione said. "Get to work."

They pored over the various books for the information they needed. Draco was flipping through a book searching for the wizard who was the first one to transfigure his pet into an apple.

"Here it is!" Draco thought happily as he opened a page with the picture of a green apple on it.

Draco started to read the information, but his eyes, for some weird reason, kept going back to picture of the apple.

"Draco?" Blaise called.

"Yeah Blaise?" Draco asked.

"You've been reading that book for hours." Blaise said. "I need it now."

"No!" Draco cried. "I won't give it to anyone!"

"Just give me that book Draco." Blaise said as he tried to snatch the book from Draco. "What is wrong with you?"

"Wait, Wait!" Draco said. "You just want the book?" he asked Blaise carefully.

"Yeah." Blaise said.

Draco set the book down on the table and tore out the page that had the picture of the apple. He then carefully placed the page in one of his textbooks so that it wouldn't be damaged.

"Here you go." He said and threw the book to Blaise.

Blaise and the others watched weirdly as Draco took out the page from his book and slowly began to cut the picture of the apple from it. Finally, Pansy could take no more. She stood up and snatched the page from Draco's hands and tore it up.

Draco looked angrily at Pansy. "Why did you destroy my beautiful Apple!" he cried as he lunged at her.

"Draco stop!" Pansy cried as she ran away to the other end of the library.

Luckily, Madam Pince was away on important business.

The rest of them watched Draco chase Pansy to the various parts of the library.

"Help me you dolts!" Pansy screeched.

Hermione ran over to Draco and held his hand tightly. "Let me go!" Draco cried.

"Calm down Draco, calm down!" Hermione said to him.

"No! She tore my precious apple!" he shouted as he struggled.

"Draco that was just a picture!" Hermione yelled into his ears.

"I need my apple!" Draco said.

Hermione realized that he wasn't going to calm down until he got his Apple back.

"Draco stop talking for a minute!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"That was just a picture. If you calm down and come with me, then I'll get you a real apple." She said.

"You will?" he asked his eyes shining.

Hermione nodded.

They walked out of the library. The others followed them thinking what the hell had happened to Draco.

"None of you are my friends." Draco kept complaining as they walked. "Only Hermione's my friend. You're all…"

Hermione took Draco to the kitchens and asked for a green apple. One of the house elves came running with a whole plate full of green apples.

"Go crazy Draco." Ron said.

Draco ran to the plate and dug through the apples to find the best one. He finally decided on a shiny, beautiful apple.

"I love you apple." He said and pressed his lips to the apple's soft skin.

"Draco has gone mad." Harry declared.

"Let's get him to Madam Pomfrey." Blaise said.

They ran to Draco and tore Apple away from him and levitated him to the Hospital Wing.

"I want Apple!" he cried. "Give her back!"

"Shut up Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said as she forced him to lie down.

"I need my girlfriend!" he shouted.

Everyone looked shocked. Draco had never had a girlfriend. Did he have a secret girlfriend?

"Who is your girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"There she is!" Draco cried and pointed to Apple on Madam Pomfrey's table.

"I am NOT giving that apple to you Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

"Don't you dare call Apple 'it'!" Draco threatened.

Madam Pomfrey simply glared at him.

"Give me Apple!" Draco wailed. "We want to get married! You can't stop us!"

Everyone was dumbfounded. Draco wanted to marry an APPLE?

Suddenly, Dumbledore came rushing in.

"What's all this hubbub about? He asked.

"Professor," Hermione said. "Draco wants to marry this apple." She said, pointing to the apple.

Dumbledore tried to convince Draco that he couldn't marry an apple, but he wouldn't listen. Finally, Dumbledore gave up and called Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Even their convincing could not deter Draco.

At last, it was decided that Draco would marry Apple then and there.

The marriage ceremony was over and Draco was now going home with his newly wedded wife, Apple Malfoy.

* * *

 _A few years later,_

Draco's friends decided to visit him. They hadn't seen him since he married Apple. They gathered at Grimmauld Place, which was now Harry's home and all of them apparated to Malfoy Manor.

They all looked at each other nervously. Harry stepped forward and rang the bell. After a while, the door was opened. Ron fainted. The others were looking on in shock, trying not to faint. This was because, the door was opened by a little girl, who was about 5-6 years old. But the girl's skin was totally green and her hair colour was a mixture of blonde and green.

"Who is it Lyra?" came a familiar voice from behind the girl. Draco appeared behind the girl.

"Hi!" he cried. "How are you guys? It's been a long time! Hey, what happened to Ron?"

"He…" Blaise trailed off.

Draco looked at them questioningly.

"Nothing, Draco." Hermione said. "He just fainted."

"Fainted!" Draco exclaimed. "Why did he faint?"

"Maybe.." Harry said. "He was so happy to see you again."

"Oh…" Draco said. "Alright. Get in all of you!"

Once they were inside the Manor, Ron was given water to drink and now he was perfectly fine. Draco said that he wanted to introduce someone to them and left.

"Merlins beard!" Ron said. "I honestly thought that Draco had let go of that apple after a few days and married some other GIRL. I never really thought he would still be with that freaking apple. I wonder how he has kids with that thing."

Pansy was about to reply when they footsteps coming their way. In walked Draco, followed by a boy of about 14. Ron looked as if he was about to faint again. The boy had a proper skin colour, but his hair was bright green. And the most peculiar thing was, he had a little piece of wood protruding from the top of his head. Just like an apple.

"Guys," Draco began. "This is my son, Scorpius Apple Malfoy."

Everyone stared at Scorpius Apple Malfoy with wide eyes. Then, the girl who had opened the door came prancing in.

"And this is Lyra Appy Malfoy." Draco said with a huge smile on his face.

Hermione was clutching Harry's hand so tightly that his hand was covered with red marks. Ron looked as if he was going to be sick any minute. Blaise was trying his best to keep his face normal and Pansy was just staring at Lyra Appy Malfoy weirdly.

"Very nice names." Harry spoke up.

"Apple and I thought of them together." Draco said.

By this time, Ron wanted to rush outside the house. Hermione was patting his back and that was the only thing that kept him steady.

"Where's tha- " Blaise stopped short and re-phrased his sentence. "Where's Apple Draco?"

"She's been a bit sick lately." Draco said as his face fell. "She's resting upstairs."

Hermione tried to smile as much as she could. "Can we go and see her?" she asked.

"Sure." Draco said and started walking.

"I'm going to kill you Mione." Ron whispered to Hermione. "I'll go crazy if I see that apple."

Hermione ignored him. They reached the bedroom. Inside, on a big, soft bed, was an apple. The apple. The beginning of all their problems. That one apple.

Hermione quickly went towards the bed. "Get well soon Apple." She said and dashed back to the door.

The rest of them, having no choice, did the same. They laughed and talked, and time passed like a whirlwind. Soon, it was time for the others to leave.

"Goodbye Draco!" they called and disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Gosh!" Ron said as he crashed onto the sofa. "How he managed to reproduce with an APPLE, I still can't figure out."

The others laughed. Blaise went and sat down beside Ron.

"I don't understand how he fell in love with a stupid APPLE in the first place!" Blaise said, snickering.

* * *

How Draco Malfoy fell in love with an apple, married that apple and had kids with it still remains a mystery. But one thing is clear. It was true love and love at first sight.

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
